


another ones treasure

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And other Fun Mikan Stuff™, Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy birthday komaeda I love you, Hurt/Comfort, I gave you angst last year so here take fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, well it's a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Happy trash day





	another ones treasure

It's raining. It's a pittering sound that makes her jitterier than usual, jumping at the sound against the rooftops. More than that, though, she doesn't have an umbrella, stuck with getting wet and soaked, rain droplets on her hair. She's shivering.

Suddenly, she feels something drape over her shoulders, the noise of rain hitting umbrella echoing in her ears. She blinks, looking up.

"Ah, I'm sorry if that was bold of me," komaedas eyes crinkle up kindly, as she stared up at him, "but I couldn't let someone as amazing as you get wet like that."

 

 

They've walked a while, all the way to her bus stop, the pitter patter still in her ears, as they wait for her bus to come. She wonders if she should tell him it's ok, and he should just go, but she can't find it in her amist her shivering. Her hands find their way to his jacket, still slipped across her shoulders. If she could, she could slip her arms through, but she finds herself simply pulling it closer, as if it were a blanket instead. Her eyes shifted from her to the floor, debating if she should break the silence.

"S-so," she stuttered, hands dropping from his jacket, simply letting in lay in favor of fideling with her hair. Her bandages are running up to her fingers, today, a tougher week than normal, and she could feel the texture of bandaid on hair, "y-your birthday.. is t-today, right?"

Komaeda smiled widely, "Ah, I'm truly lucky! To think you'd go through the trouble of remembering my birthday..." he trailed off, happiness radiating from him from such a simple action, and even though they'd known each other for years, mikan still found herself jarred from it, "Scum like me doesnt deserve it."

She fiddled, swallowing her desire to argue, partially because she still was unsure if it was her place, partially because she knew from experience it wouldn't helped. She fought the urge to sigh, glancing at the still smiling boy from the corner of her eye. It still astonished her how happy he could seem, when saying these things, as if they didn't bother him in the slightest. She almost admired it, even though she knew it made him an outcast, of sorts, unnerving a lot of people.

But she understood.

He stated these things like they were facts, smiling because they simply were. She was no stranger to that, to the self loathing that grabbed hold of your soul and infected it, until you become so numb deprecation is a habit. Until your thoughts that once were intrusive dominate your mind and then fade out into the background, regarded only as the truth of life. She just wished she knew how he was ok with that kind of truth, but he always just said it was the way things were. She didn't understand how he could smile through such a reality in his mind, while she just floundered and stuttered and cried. Pitiful, really. Both outcasts, but at least he could accept that with grace, while she couldnt help but pled with the world to let her in. To forgive her.

They both knew the facts, but only one could accept it.

This time, she really did sigh, a sad little thing as her joyful mood plummeted with her musings. Komaeda gave her a glance, and she spoke up, a melancholy tone "Do you think.." she paused, in the back of her mind noting that she hadn't stuttered, "that the others.." she shokr her head, trying to get her thoughts in order. Trying to not let the bitter resentment she felt be formed in words, because if she said it, it'd be more real, something she couldn't deny, couldn't push away with all the other bad thoughts that came to her at night. She wanted her question to have meaning, his answer too, and her classmates, the world outside, it wasn't important. Not here, in their own bubble, under an umbrella as the rain made a pitter patter just like her heart. So, instead, she asks, "will you remember my birthday?"

He blinks in surprise, before smiling warmly. She can tell just from that look, that he's never stayed awake at night, olagged with thoughts of hate and resentment, towards everyone, everything. Knows that not for a second he's thought of her as anything less than worthy, anything less than great. The knowledge leaves a uncomfortable pit of guilt in her stomach. 

She's thought things about him, before, that she wishes she could smother out like the light of a flame. She's thought things of everyone, anyone. Nasty little things, thints that go bump around her head in the night, because she knows now that the only monster in her bed is herself. 

"Of course I will, mikan. May twelfth, right?"

Nodding, she swallowed.

"D-do you want.." stealing her nerves, she took a breath, "do you want to c-come to my house?" Only after she spoke did she realize how awkward she sounded, but when she opened her eyes (another habit she couldn't break, her eyes and fists squeezing shut when she got worked up, as if that could help force the words out of her throat) komaeda didn't look mad. Of course not, she chastised herself, this was _komaeda_. But no matter how many times he proved his borderline worship of her and the other ultimates, her mind still finched and screamed at her, so scared of making a mistake, of punishiment that wouldn't come, and never should have.

"Mikan," he said, not unkindly, "shouldn't you be inviting someone who isn't as worthless as me?"

"No," she swallowed, "I-I want you."

For a second, komaedas eyes look blown, surprise marring his features, disbelief in his bones. She forces down hesitation and continues, "i-its your birthday, isn't it?"

"I don't think-" he started, but she cut him off. 

"I want you there."

 

 

Thats how she found herself letting komaeda into her small city apartment, completely out of her element. She didn't know what to do now that he was here, but she just hadn't wanted him to be alone, not on his birthday. Not after being so kind to her.

"Ah, to be in an ultimates apartment! How lucky of me.." he smiled brightly, blindly and gasping. She smiled nervously back, shaking and wobbling, "Y-yeah.. m-make yourself at home, I guess." She swallowed.

He smiled, and stayed standing, "I couldn't possibly! I'd hate to dirty your house."

She sighed.

This was gonna be harder than she thought.

 

 

Two cups of hot chocolate and a movie later—he insisted on her picking, ending up with them watching a horror movie, her rambling ofrom medical knowledge the whole way—mikan found herself curled up against his chest, closing her eyes in contentment. Komaeda, if it wasn't for the movie distracting him, surely would have insisted she not touch garbage like him, but now that she was curled around him, she was sure he wouldn't force her off. "Mm," she hummed, nuzzling closer to him.

He was frozen, a bit stiff when he realized the position they were in. But she stayed curled up, slilent and doozy, her eyes closed. Slowly, he relaxed. "Are you asleep?" She wanted to hum an agknowlagement to him, but her mind was indeed drifting, a sound barely making its way through her throat.

He hummed, hesitating. Slowly, he went to kiss her forehead.

She smiled, "Happy birthday, komaeda."


End file.
